See it My Way
by Enigmaticrose4
Summary: Harry confronts Draco after an incident involving the term mudblood and a nasty hex. SLASH


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any canon characters.

* * *

"Harry! Come on! Try to see it my way!"

Harry stared in angry disbelief at the impeccably-groomed blonde boy in front of him. The two of them were standing in a deserted corridor of Hogwarts. It was almost curfew, but that didn't bother either of them. Not since they were both seven-years and veterans of the Battle of Hogwarts.

"See it your way? Really?! How can I see it your way?" Harry retorted angrily. "First, you called Hermione a mudblood and then you hexed Ron! You hexed him when his back was turned! He wasn't even looking for a fight; all he was trying to do was get his girlfriend out of the hallway before she killed you!"

Draco stomped his foot, "I didn't call her a mudblood! I haven't used that word since the Battle of Hogwarts!"

"Oh, really? Somehow I can't see that. You always were a stupid git."

Draco's blood was boiling. It wasn't his fault! "Look! All I was doing was talking to Zabini about potion ingredients! I mentioned needing mudfish blood and the next thing I know Granger was yelling at me, and wands were drawn!"

Harry's disbelief grew, "Mudfish blood, what in the world do you mudfish blood for? I don't think I've ever even HEARD of that potion ingredient."

Surprisingly, Draco's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Never you mind," he said, spinning on his heels and attempting to leave.

Harry reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast! If the comment was just a misunderstanding, then who hexed Ron?" Harry's emerald green eyes pierced Draco's grey ones until Draco turned even redder and looked down.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

Harry let out a short bark of laughter. Of all the nonsense he'd heard since the war ended almost a year ago, this was pretty high up there in terms of absurdness.

"You don't know? How the hell can you not know? There are only a handful of people in this school that know how to cast that hex and you're one of them." Draco was still looking at the floor, and Harry was suddenly filled by a huge desire to stare into those grey eyes again. "I bet you cast it. I bet you lied to everyone. I don't think you really did learn anything last year. I bet you wish HE had won and that I was dead!" Harry finished vehemently, wishing Draco would just LOOK at him.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Draco shouted as his head jerked up. His eyes were silver daggers as they pierced Harry's soul. "I'm GLAD you won! I'm glad he's dead! And I'd never, ever, ever cast a curse or hex on your friends!"

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Why…why should I believe you?"

A narrowing of Draco's eyes was all the warning Harry had before soft lips were pressed roughly to his and thin, delicate hands were tangled in his messy hair.

At first, Harry was frozen. Nothing was penetrating his shocked brain except for the fact that DRACO, DRACO MALFOY was kissing him!

And then a soft tongue flicked against Harry's lips and he lost it.

Harry slammed Draco into the wall, moaning as their bodies were pressed up against each other. Their hands became tangled in each other's hair as they explored each other's mouths.

Harry didn't know how this had happened. But he wasn't going to argue.

Eventually Harry came up for air and he found himself staring into Draco's silvery smooth eyes as they both panted for breath.

"And that…Potter, is why I'd never hurt your friends."

"How long?"

Draco's cheeks grew pink again, "Since you saved me from the Fiendfyre."

"Really? I thought you hated me."

"No, when…when you saved me I realized just how stupid it all was. I guess I'd known for a while, but I was just too afraid to do anything about it. But I figured it was pointless, because I knew you had someone but then…"

Harry nodded in understanding, "When Ginny and I broke up a few weeks ago you thought you had a chance."

"Yeah, and…" he looked down at the floor barely visible between their bodies, "do I have a chance?"

Memories poured through Harry's mind of all the encounters he'd ever had with Draco Malfoy. Almost all of them were painful, but it was hard to connect those memories to the nervous young man in front of him. And, Draco was looking very un-Malfoy like with his tousled hair, pink cheeks, and swollen lips.

"Have you really, truly changed?"

Draco nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the sliver of floor as he uttered a soft, "Yes."

"Then…I suppose we can give it a try."

Draco's head jerked up in an instant, his eyes meeting Harry's. Eyes that were filled with so much joy that Harry couldn't resist himself.

He leaned down and kissed Draco.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, I've never written anything really slashy before. Which is rather amazing considering I used to write fanfiction for Ouran, which just lends itself so well to slash. Closest I got was 'My Sunshine' and 'Daydream Believer' which are very tragicly written. But, I've been reading (and rereading since I read a few of them years ago) quite a bit of DracoxHarry stories by Elpin (in my fave authors list, they're awesome) and I decided to try and write some as I try to navigate myself out of this weird writers block.

Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
